Secreto
by Manzanita647
Summary: SASUSAKU. ¡LEMON!. No apto para menores de 18. -Ya no puedo aguantar-me dice mirándome con esos ojos que desbordan deseo. -Sasuke, esto está mal


PAREJA: Sasuke x Sakura

ADVERTENCIAS: Contenido lemon

DICLAIMER: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

¿Qué sucede cuando tienes un secreto que no puedes compartir con nadie?, un secreto que te carcome por dentro, un secreto que tienes que callar por miedo a cómo te trate la gente, ni siquiera he podido decírselo a Ino, solo puedo callar y guardar este sentimiento, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se reaccionarían mis padres si supieran que…estoy enamorada de mi primo, de mi maldito primo, me creerían loca, yo misma he pensado que estoy mal al enamorarme de alguien de mi propia familia, no lo planee, simplemente se dio,… ¡¿Por qué de todos los hombres, tuve que enamorarme precisamente de mi primo, Sasuke Uchiha?!

Me despierta el despertador del agitado sueño que estaba teniendo, lo apago alarmada, toda sudorosa, otra vez tuve ese sueño, es la quinta vez, ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan pervertida?, al levantarme de la cama me encamino al baño, donde tomo una larga ducha con agua fría, mi respiración aún sigue agitada y el calor no desaparece, salgo de la ducha para ir a abrir el armario, saco mi uniforme, una vez lista bajo a desayunar, mientras bebía un jugo de manzana mi madre me habla sobre un viaje de negocios, no puse mucha atención a sus palabras pues aún se repetían en mi mente las imágenes del sueño que tuve.

-Sakura…¡¿Sakura?!

-¿Eh?...sí mamá

-¿Sakura, escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Sí…sí, ye termine adiós-seguramente es otro viaje de negocios que tiene que hacer con mi padre, en el que volverán en tres o cuatro días.

Me marcho de casa, al llegar a la entrada de la universidad me topo con mi mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, entramos juntas, el resto de las clases transcurren con normalidad, al menos aquí puedo distraerme un rato de los sucios pensamientos que me invaden, a la salida me topo con el protagonista de estos sueños nada sanos, el latir de mi pobre corazón retumba contra mi pecho y un extraño hormigueo me invade.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto curiosa, Ino se sitúa a mi lado y empieza a devorarlo con la mirada al igual que las demás chicas que pasan por nuestro lado, quien no lo haría, mi mente está siendo perturbada por pensamientos nada sanos…¡Contrólate Sakura!..., que difícil es controlarse, cuando frente a ti se encuentra el hombre más sexi que hayas conocido y del cual estas locamente enamorada, vestido con ese jean negro y una polera azul oscuro.

-Linda forma de saludar…Hola Ino, estas preciosa-maldito Sasuke Uchiha, malditos celos, ¡Contrólate! repite mi mente.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-joder, le está siguiendo el juego, tengo que actuar.

-Ino ya me voy, adiós…vamos Sasuke-lo llevo rápidamente, jalándolo del brazo.

-Sakura…no tan rápido-ya unas ves apartado lo suficientemente aligero el paso, caminamos unos minutos antes de hablar, somos buenos amigos, discutimos pero nos llevamos bien, es lo único que puedo obtener de él, simple amistad, nada más. Me conformo con eso, con su amistad, tenerlo a mi lado me reconforta, me hace feliz y no quiero destruirlo por este sentimiento enfermizo.

-¿Y bien por que fuiste a recogerme?-me mira extrañado creyendo que bromeo.

-No te dijo nada tía Tsunade-pregunta divertido.

-Bueno menciono algo de un viaje, pero que tiene que ver contigo-sonríe de lado, joder, ese gesto logra excitarme, si él supiera cuantas ganas tengo de besarlo.

-¿Estabas distraída cierto?-si no logre concentrarme en lo que dijo mi madre fue por su culpa, si tan solo pudiera arrancármelo del corazón para no sentir nada, sería perfecto.

-Nuestros padres viajaran juntos a Hawái, para su segunda luna de miel, planearon este viaje desde hace tres meses-lo recuerdo mis padres querían un tiempo a solas, así que planearon hacer un viaje, luego mi madre lo platico con la tía Mikoto y como grandes amigas y hermanas se les ocurrió ir juntas con sus respectivos esposos a pasar unos días en el paraíso tropical. Según recuerdo mi madre me comento que planeaba irse por un mes.

-Pero, mi madre menciono un viaje de negocios

-Tus padres primero viajaran para arreglar unos asuntos luego irán a Hawái donde se encontraran con mis padres…Me pidieron que te recogiera todos los días a la universidad, y te acompañara en tu casa por unas horas para que no te sientas sola-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!, me he quedado muchas veces sola por días, y ahora mi madre quiere que me cuiden, y sobre todo él, el hombre que perturba mis sueños cada noche.

-Me he quedado en varias ocasiones sola…-antes de terminar me interrumpe.

-Hubo un atentado cerca de la zona, tía Tsunade estuvo a punto de cancelar el viaje pero yo le prometí que te cuidaría, eso la tranquilizo

-…ya veo…

-Vamos-me agarra de la mano mientras camina, esta acción provoca que me sonroje, en todo el trayecto a casa no soltó mi mano, yo tampoco quería que la soltara así que no dije nada al respecto.

Al llegar a casa me desplome literalmente en el sofá de dos plazas, de igual manera el azabache enciende el televisor mientras se sienta en un sofá individual, ha estado muchas veces en mi casa, por lo que nos sentimos lo suficientemente confiados, es parte de la familia después de todo.

Mientras el Uchiha cambia de canal, el sueño empezó a vencerme, me hubiera quedado dormida de no ser porque segundos después de cerrar los ojos sentí unos labios presionando los míos, abro los ojos con sorpresa, no puedo dar crédito a lo que está pasando, Sasuke me está besando, me quedo en shock unos segundos, con su lengua delinea mis labios, sin poder evitarlo termino correspondiendo al beso, los latidos de mi corazón retumban contra mi pecho, la sangre corre furiosa por mis venas, un cosquilleo delicioso recorre mi cuerpo, estoy segura que en estos momentos estoy más roja que el tomate, el corresponder a su beso parece darle confianza pues empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos hasta llegar a mi parte intima, frota sus dedos aún sobre mi braguita, gimo entre el beso por sus caricias, mis manos ya se encontraban halando con suavidad los hilos azabaches de su cabellera negra, introduce un dedo en mi cavidad vaginal, mi cuerpo se siente incómodo ante la invasión, lentamente mueve su dedo, luego introduce otro de sus dedos y los mueve con más rapidez que antes al ver que me acostumbre a estos, del placer gimo su nombre, él sonríe, esa maldita sonrisa sexi de lado que posee, talvez este sea otro sueño y mi primo realmente este viendo televisión mientras yo duermo tranquilamente en el sofá teniendo el sueño más erótico de toda mi vida, no me importa, se siente tan real que prefiero disfrutar de esta excitante fantasía, nuestras lenguas se encuentran, batallan sin dar tregua a perder, el beso se vuelve más salvaje, cargado de necesidad y de deseo, las sensaciones que estoy experimentando se sienten tan exquisitas, como desearía que este momento durara para siempre, que fuera real y no solo un sueño, siento como la ropa empieza a estorbar, aprieta mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sin perder tiempo el azabache se quita la polera que traía puesta, dejo escapar un suspiro de mis labios al tocar sus tonificados músculos. Tiene un cuerpo atlético, el ejercicio diario lo mantiene en forma, tuvo la suerte de ser bendecido con un atractivo único que solo logra que cada fémina cayera rendida a sus pies, ágilmente me quita la blusa.

Empieza a besar mi cuello lentamente, torturándome con su lengua, traza un camino desde mi cuello hasta mi hombro, araño su espalda, al parecer le gusta, ya que gimió y susurro mi nombre. Sus manos se posan en mi cintura, baja un poco más hasta llegar hasta mi falda, la cual segundos después termina en el suelo junto con la blusa, se aparta para mirarme por unos minutos, acaricio su mejilla y lo atraigo para besarlo nuevamente, antes del contacto empieza a sonar un tono musical de una banda de rock, es el celular de Sasuke, se levanta, molesto por la interrupción.

-…Te dije que no me llames,…lo nuestro termino Naomi…-responde al contestar la llamada, esto no es un sueño, ya me hubiera despertado, esto es real, cada sensación, cada beso, cada caricia fue real, ¿Qué rayos estaba a punto de hacer?, si no hubieran llamado hubiéramos continuado, habríamos hecho el amor sin duda alguna, me siento confundida en estos momentos, no estoy segura si me quiere de verdad o si solo soy un simple capricho, este es el momento que siempre soñé, la oportunidad que siempre desee, debería aprovecharla o rechazarla, estoy a tiempo de decidir, maldito Sasuke, malditos sentimientos, me levanto del sofá y agarro mi blusa y falda.

-…No me importa…adiós…-antes de poder colocarme mi ropa me detiene agarrándome las manos, me empuja hasta dejarme aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Suéltame Sasuke…lo que hacemos está mal…aún estamos a tiempo de no cometer un error-de lo cerca que esta nuestras respiraciones se entremezclan, si no detengo esto a tiempo no podre controlarme, estoy a punto de dejarme vencer por lo que siento, su frente toca la mía.

-Ya no puedo aguantar-me dice mirándome con esos ojos que desbordan deseo.

-Sasuke, esto está mal

-No lo está…no compartimos sangre…así que no está mal-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que dijo?

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Mi madre es adoptada, me lo conto hace unos meses-esto significa que no somos primos de sangre, todo este tiempo…todos estos años amándolo en silencio-en cuando me entere tuve ganas de buscarte y hacerte mía pero no podía porque ante todos seguíamos siendo familia, he tratado de controlarme desde entonces, luego nuestros padres hablaron del viaje a Hawái, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba esperando por ti en la entrada de la universidad.

-Entonces mi madre no…-me calla con un profundo beso, al separarnos nuestras respiraciones son agitadas, en nuestros ojos arde el deseo.

-Mentí,…no sabes cuánto he estado ansiando este momento

-¿Por qué…

-Porque…-se queda en silencio por unos minutos, se acerca a mi oído y susurra casi imperceptiblemente-…te amo…

-…Sasuke-kun…-pequeñas lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas-yo también te amo-lo beso con desespero, como si no existiera un mañana, halándolo de sus cabellos para atraerlo más, nuestras lenguas danzan en un baile lleno de erotismo, sujeta mis nalgas y alza mi cuerpo mientras me estampa sin mesura contra la pared, enriendo las piernas en su cintura, masajea mis muslos, en ocasiones aprieta mi trasero, puedo sentir su palpitante erección-¡Sasuke-kun!

Al separarnos un hilito plateado une nuestros labios, me deposita suavemente sobre la cama, esperen…¿Cama?...¿En qué momento llegamos al cuarto?, me mira divertido mientras se desabrocha el pantalón y se baja el cierre, lo tira a un lado quedando en bóxer, solo ha estado una vez en mi habitación y fue para pedirme prestado un libro, y ahora está nuevamente aquí para…,me abraza quitándome con maestría el brasier de encaje negro, me muerde el cuello, suelto un quejido en respuesta, para luego succionarlo y lamerlo dejándome una marca, su lengua desciende dejando un rastro de saliva hasta mis pechos, rápidamente se pone a succionar, lamer y mordisquear mi seno mientras el otro lo masajea con su mano, haciéndome gemir incontrolablemente, repite la misma acción con el otro,

Estuvo por varios minutos así, entretenido con mis senos, mientras yo araño su espalada y a su cabello le doy suaves tirones, sus manos rompen la única prenda que cubría mi zona íntima, ahora estoy completamente desnuda, a su merced.

-¡Ah!...¡ah!...-mis gemidos pasan a ser gritos, cuando siento tres dedos en mi interior moviéndose con rapidez, su boca abandona mi pecho para descender lentamente dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a mi intimidad, abro los ojos al entender lo que pretende, deja escapar una sonrisa de lado en tanto separa mis piernas y acerca su cara a mi entrada, su lengua se adentra en mi interior-¡Sasuke-kun!-se aparta un poco, me mira sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta, primita?…-dice, una fuerte descarga eléctrica me invade, toca con la punta de su lengua mi clítoris, Sasuke-kun besa el clítoris, su lengua se mete por mi cavidad completamente húmeda, explorando y saboreando cada rincón de mi ser, haciéndome gritar sin control, siguió lamiendo y succionando, metiendo y sacando su lengua, simulando penetraciones, me retuerzo en la cama sujetando fuertemente su cabello para hundirlo más en mi intimidad-¡Sasuke!-exploto llegando a mi primer orgasmo, cierro los ojos, trato de regularizar mi respiración lo cual es difícil, deposita un beso en mi frente, siento que mis piernas son gelatina y que en algún momento mi corazón va a explotar.

Muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja, abro los ojos contemplándole, nos miramos fijamente, jade contra ónix. Se quita el bóxer quedando completamente desnudo al igual que yo, vuelve a subir quedando frente a frente, se acerca para depositar un tierno beso en mis labios cargado de ternura y amor, se separa y susurra en mi oído.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si-respondo, siendo sincera estoy un poco asustada por su tamaño y él lo nota, deposita tiernos besos cargados de dulzura en mis mejillas para relajarme.

Se acomoda entre mis piernas, por auto reflejo intento cerrarlas pero tomando mis rodillas me detiene, preferiría no mirar, estoy tan tensa que en cualquier momento me podría dar un calambre por apretar tanto las sabanas.

-Aférrate a mi Sakura-dice guiando mis manos para que las envuelva alrededor de su cuello-eso es…ahora mírame-obedezco a sus palabras, al ver lo temerosa que estaba espera unos minutos más antes de entrar, lo beso, y este beso es el que le indica que lo haga, comienza a entrar lentamente, tratando de hacerme el menor daño posible, entrando despacio, siendo delicado, llega hasta el himen virginal, me quedo completamente quieta, él aún más lento de lo que es posible mete su miembro, puedo escuchar gruñidos y jadeos salir de su garganta, termina por romper el himen haciéndome suya completamente, ahora y para siempre.

Sasuke-kun se queda quieto, con su lengua limpia las lágrimas silenciosas que se escapan por mis ojos del dolor que estoy sintiendo, duele pero esto me hace feliz, al fin ser suya, ser uno solo, estar unida de esta forma con él, mis piernas se envuelven en su cintura indicándole que puede continuar, y así lo hace, lentamente me va embistiendo, sale y entra con cuidado, me observa atento a cualquier mueca de dolor-¡Sasuke-kun!...!ma..más!...¡Aah!-aumenta la velocidad a un ritmo salvaje.

El jadeo de ambos se escucha en todo la habitación, los gemidos y gritos de la pelirrosa inundan la casa, ambos cuerpos sudorosos se mueven a un ritmo sincronizado, sin dudad nacieron para estar juntos, sus cuerpos encajan perfectamente, el sudor baña el cuerpo de los dos amantes con cada vaivén que el azabache realiza, sus mentes les gritan que no es suficiente, queriendo sentir más el uno del otro, sintiendo que están en el mismo paraíso, un paraíso en el que solo existen ellos dos, las estocadas son cada vez más profundas, aumentan más el ritmo, la cama se corre unos centímetros por los salvajes movimientos, es tan incontrolable el placer que siente la pelirrosa que lagrimea a causa de este.

El azabache gruñe, ya falta poco para el éxtasis, ya falta poco para tocar las puertas del cielo, entra y sale de la pelirrosa, la besa de forma desesperante, luego desciende para entretenerse con esos redondos senos con botones rosas que lo vuelven loco. Están tan cerca de llegar a la gloria que Sasuke siente como las paredes de Sakura se contraen y lo envuelven aún más en una deliciosa humedad, Sakura araña con fiereza sintiendo que pronto llegara el éxtasis total.

El orgasmo nos azoto al mismo tiempo uno seguido del otro de forma violenta y certera, Sasuke ahogo el grito de placer de ambos con un beso.

Se quedaron unidos unos minutos más, recuperando el aire a bocanadas, ambos están agotados, embriagados de placer, sudorosos, lo más grandioso es que se sienten completos.

-Sasuke-kun…¿Qué pasara cuando nuestros padres regresen?

-Ya veremos…lo que te puedo asegurar es que no dejare que te aparten de mi lado jamás…porque eres mía, Sakura-dice antes de besarme, siento como su miembro se endurece aún estando en mi interior, algo me dice que esta noche no dormiré.


End file.
